


Moisturize

by collie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Inappropriate Implied Use of Lotion, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/pseuds/collie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep lotion by your bed too, huh?" Stiles says with a knowing grin that just screams to Derek ‘look at how we've bonded now that I know your dirty little secret’.</p><p>"My hands get dry," Derek states, careful to keep his expression neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moisturize

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fic. No show spoilers.

"You keep lotion by your bed too, huh?" Stiles says with a knowing grin that just screams to Derek ‘look at how we’ve bonded now that I know your dirty little secret’.

"My hands get dry," Derek states, careful to keep his expression neutral, because despite what’s true and what isn’t, Stiles’ reactions to things are always worth keeping himself in check. "It’s genetic. My dad had the same problem."

"Oh, uh-huh, me too," Stiles throws an exaggerated wink as he walks over and grabs the lotion bottle, eyes scanning the ingredient list. "Oh, yeah, and it’s water-based, which they say is better for your skin. Don’t want anything getting clogged up, right?"

"It’s important that your skin be able to breathe," Derek deadpans as he walks over to the other side of the bed.

"Especially that really sensitive skin," Stiles continues as he drums his fingers against the side of the bottle while training his lidding eyes on Derek, unable to restrain the curl to his lips. "But, I will say from experience that an oil-based lotion is a lot better for-"

Stiles’ teeth clack together as he very pointedly shuts his mouth around his words as a bottle of actual lube lands in the middle of the bed, tossed their by Derek’s own hand.

"Like I said, my hands get dry," Derek smirks. "I use the  _lube_  to jack off. And since you’re no longer a twelve-year-old boy, you should consider giving the real thing a shot.”

"A shot," Stiles laughs immaturely.

Derek just smiles in his sarcastic way as his hands drop to unfasten his jeans. “Come here,” he says. “And bring the lube. You can practice on me.”

Stiles is silent for a moment before grabbing the bottle of lube like he’s starving man and it’s the last sandwich on earth, and practically tripping over his own feet as he launches himself over the bed and toward Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://galaxied.tumblr.com/) . [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxied) . [policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/profile)


End file.
